Venganza
by tazmania081005
Summary: Él buscara vengarse de la detective Olivia Benson, su sufrimiento será su mayor placer  mi primera historia, espero la disfruten  algo  de E/O
1. Chapter 1

Capìtulo 1

El recinto se encontraba casi vacio, solo el capitan en su oficina cerrando un ultimo caso, Elliot habia corrido hace ya un par de horas al hospital, el pequeño Ell había tenido una caída y se había golpeado la cabeza, de consideración le dijo Kathy al teléfono,. Olivia se alegraba saber que a pesar de la dura separación que había tenido Elliot con su esposa. las cosas como padres marchaban bien, se levanto y se dirigió hacia la oficina del Capitán Cragen, golpeo la puerta.- adelante respondió Cragen.-Capitan quería saber si existe la posibilidad de tomarme el día de mañana, he tenido una larga semana y la verdad no he dormido nada en un par de noches, creo que me haría muy bien un día de relajo.- Cragen se voltea para mirar detenidamente a Olivia y le responde.- Detective creo que no hay problema en que te tomes el día de mañana, sé que ha sido una semana muy dura, lo importante es que tuvimos éxito con los 3 casos de violación que pudimos cerrar con éxito, mañana Casey llevara los casos a la corte para que sean juzgados y condenados, todo gracias al esfuerzo de esta unidad, así que claro que puedes tener el día libre.- Voy a terminar el informe, gracias Capitán respondió Olivia.- espero que descanses Olivia sé que con Fin tuvieron un difícil caso, lo importante es que el violador esta en la carcel.

Olivia se retiro de la oficina y se fue a su escritorio, había sido un caso muy duro, una niña de 5 años abusada y violada por su padrastro, el acusado había confesado después de casi 8 horas de interrogatorio y ella ahora se encontraba muy cansada.- Vio como el capitán se retiraba del precinto, se despidió haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

Había estado varias horas sin descansar, miro su reloj de pulsera que marcaba

las 01:35 Am Se reprendió por no haber llamado a Elliot desde que él se retiro del trabajo, ya ni siguiera recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado, solo esperaba que todo estuviera bien con el pequeño Ell, para su compañero de trabajo sus hijos eran su vida, y cualquier cosa que les pasara le pesaba profundamente, sobre todo por que él nunca estaba para ellos cuando lo necesitaban, y ahora con el divorcio mas ausente se encontraba.

Olivia finalmente termino el informe del caso de la niña de 5 años, había sido devastador escuchar la declaración del culpable, él nunca pidió un abogado su declaración debía ser admitida, esperaba que Casey pudiera lograr la máxima condena, a pesar de las horas de trabajo y la no vida personal sentía una profunda convicción que todo el esfuerzo que realizaba valía la pena, por meter tras las rejas a un delincuente y darle tranquilidad y protección a la victima, así era ella, la victima por sobre ella.

Firmo el archivo, lo cerro y se dirigió hacia la oficina de su capitán, dejo el archivo sobre la mesa, se dirigió hacia su escritorio, abrió el cajón donde tenia sus documentos, tomo las llaves de su departamento y desde su casillero saco su chaqueta, apago la luz de su escritorio y bajo las escaleras hasta la salida principal del precinto, todo en absoluto silencio y calma.

Cuando llego al ultimo escalón noto que afuera estaba muy oscuro, salió del precinto, había dado un par de pasos cuando noto un sujeto delante de ella, por la oscuridad no podía verle la cara, tenia un poleron con capucha.- Detective Benson como esta?.- Ella se sorprendió que aquél tipo, que salió de la nada se dirigiera a ella como si la conociera.- Bien responde ella algo nerviosa, quien eres le pregunta ella tratando de mantener la calma.- que lastima Olivia que no me recuerdes, yo te he recordado durante mas de 5 años.-Liv comenzó a mover su brazo para poder desenfundar eventualmente su arma, no te mueves le dice el sujeto, No te muevas le repite casi gritando.- Que quieres le pregunta Olivia en tono molesto.- Solo quiero que pagues por todo lo que pase, que sufras.- Olivia se acerco su mano hacia su arma, el sujeto fue mucho mas rápido y la empujo contra la muralla, Olivia solo sintió el golpe y después sentía como la sangre comenzaba a recorrer su rostro, se apoyo con una mano al muro y con la otra se tomo la frente, se encontraba algo mareada. el golpe la había sorprendido, el sujeto se encontraba de frente a ella, ve que toma algo que estaba apoyado al muro y siente el golpe en su abdomen, el primer golpe la dejo sin respiración, sintió como el aire salió de sus pulmones, sentía cada golpe que el sujeto le daba. cada vez sintiendo como iba quedando sin aliento, sentía un profundo dolor en todo su cuerpo, estaba mareada por el golpe en la cabeza, tenia nauseas, ya casi había dejado de sentir su abdomen, estaba completamente adormecida, no se había dado cuenta cuando el sujeto dejo de golpearla, trato de tomar su arma pero no la encontró, busco en el suelo nada, el celular tampoco lo tenia al alcance de seguro se había caído durante el ataque, no aguantaba mas estaba al borde de la inconsciencia, trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos, .- No te duermas se decía, mantente despierta, alguien vendrá a ayudarte. trato de sentarse, el dolor en su abdomen era insoportable.

Por Dios como duele! volvió a quedar sobre sus espaldas, se sentía muy mareada, sentía como la sangre seguía recorriendo su rostro,

empezó a sentir somnolencia hasta quedar inconsciente.

Sintió como su cuerpo era levantado, no podía abrir los ojos, los sentía tan pesados, sentía como la cabeza le palpitaba, la presión en las costillas mientras era levantada la saco de su inconsciencia.-Despacio por favor decía en voz muy baja, durante los segundos que estuvo despierta no reconoció el rostro de la persona que la estaba ayudando. Solo tomo un suspiro para darle las gracias y

caer nuevamente inconsciente.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Ella despertó sin saber donde estaba, a su lado se encontraba un doctor y 2 enfermeras, se sentía un poco desorientada, no recordaba lo que había pasado, se trato de sentar pero el dolor en su abdomen era insoportable, un gemido salió de sus labios mientras hizo el esfuerzo para que no fuera notado por los presentes., Soy el Dr. Smith.- sabe donde se encuentra?, ella responde, supongo que en el hospital.- recuerda lo que paso? .- le pregunta nuevamente el Dr.- Liv trato de hacer memoria, tenia fuertes dolores y le era difícil poder concentrarse , creo que fui golpeada, recuerdo que estaba saliendo del trabajo y un sujeto me ataco. el Dr. Smith con suavidad le dice un taxista que pasaba por fuera del precinto la trajo al hospital, cuanto estuve inconciente pregunta Liv.- en el hospital a estado 5 horas, inconciente al menos por unas ocho horas en total según lo que nos dijo el taxista. El Dr. la mira seriamente y se dirige a ella.- Tendrá que estar en observación por lo menos 3 días, por la contusión en su cabeza, de seguro se sentirá mareada y con nauseas al menos durante las siguientes 48 horas, y el trauma en sus costillas, por suerte no colapso ningún pulmón, los golpes fueron tan fuertes que tiene 3 costillas fracturadas, así que tendrá que tener reposo absoluto durante al menos 5 días, no podemos darle medicación fuerte para el dolor en las costillas por que tiene una contusion y un medicamento fuerte puede ser contraproducente, ahora trate de descansar, si necesita algo no dude en llamar a las enfermeras, no debe hacer ningún tipo de movimiento innecesario, tiene conectada un VI donde esta recibiendo suero y algunos medicamentos suaves para los dolores, el Dr cerro la puerta y Olivia se quedo en el silencio de la habitación, antes de retirarse el Dr. Smith le había preguntado si quería que avisaran a alguien de su estado de salud, ella pensó de inmediato en Elliot, pero con la cabeza negó la opción, sabia que no podía darle mas problemas, Elliot estaba cuidando de su familia, y ella era fuerte, no necesitaba que él fuera a cuidarla.

En la oscuridad de la habitación había recordado cosas del ataque, recordó que el sujeto le dijo que esto era una venganza, que quería hacerla sufrir tanto como él había sufrido. se suponía que debía recordarlo?, trato de acomodarse en la cama y sintió un dolor en su abdomen, se recordaba que el Dr. le había dicho nada de esfuerzo, pero ella solo quería sentarse, no podía ser tan difícil, ya estaba cansada de estar completamente recostada, intento moverse un poco, casi sin fuerzas, se apretó los labios para aguantar el dolor, se pregunta. como era posible que aun le doliera tanto si estaba con medicamentos, hizo nuevamente el intento hasta lograr quedar algo mas cómoda, no era muy buena para estar en cama y menos en el hospital .- Dios como odio los hospitales pensó en voz alta.- se sentía tan débil y adolorida.

En la estación se encontrara Fin, Munch y Elliot, cada uno en sus respectivos escritorios, nadie extraño a Benson ya que ella había pedio un día libre para descansar, Elliot tenia la intención de llamar para saber si se encontraba bien, pero sabia que ella estaría descansando ya que lo necesitaba. Cragen asigno algunos casos a Elliot y a Munch para trabajar durante el día . Todo estaba tranquilo en la jefatura.

Notó que ya era de noche, había dormido un par de horas debido a la medicación que le estaban suministrando, no se sentía cómoda con la idea de estar durmiendo todo el día y toda la noche, estaba desesperada por estar fuera del hospital, necesitaba ir a su departamento a tomar una ducha, pero antes necesitaba pasar a la jefatura. No se pudo sacar esta idea de la cabeza, espero el cambio de guardia de las enfermeras, lentamente levanto las sabanas, trato de sentarse y casi se encogió del dolor de abdomen, Dios como duelen estas costillas pensó algo molesta, saco un pie de la cama y luego el otro, se dio un impulso para ponerse de pie, un pequeño vértigo se apodero de ella. malditos mareos, se apoyo de la cama, intento normalizar la respiración, con el esfuerzo había sentido mucho dolor en su vientre, abrió el armario para buscar su ropa, estaba su ropa tendida, menos su blusa, se puso sus pantalones con mucho cuidado de no hacer muchos movimientos. no tenia blusa de seguro esta manchada de sangre, decidió que iba a quedarse con la camisa del hospital y la cubriría con la chaqueta, nadie notaria nada, la parte de los zapatos fue la mas difícil sin duda, le era casi imposible agacharse sin sentir una fuerte presión en su zona abdominal, con cada movimiento sentía que quedaba sin aire, hizo el mayor esfuerzo para no hacer ruidos ni gritar de dolor, comenzó a sudar y respirar con dificultad, tomo un par de minutos para regularizar su respiración, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, tenia su mano apoyada a su costado, tratando de hacer el menor movimiento posible, cada vai ven de su cuerpo le producía un inmenso dolor, además de que se sentía aun mareada, salió de la habitación, no había nadie en la recepción. recorrió los pasillos del hospital sin toparse con ninguna enfermera ni doctores que la obligaran volver a la cama, necesitaba salir de ese lugar, se sentía ahogada. prisionera, cuando logro salir a la calle se sintió mas relajada, camino un poco para alejarse del Hospital, hizo para el primer taxi que paso, un gemido salió de su boca cuando se agacho para poder entrar en el auto, sonrió sin éxito al conductor mientras aguantaba el dolor, le dio la dirección donde necesitaba que la llevara, el conductor le pregunta .-señorita esta segura, no se ofenda, pero se ve que necesita ir a un hospital.- ella tratando de disimular sus dolores le respondió que estaba bien, necesito ir a la dirección que le di, Liv se encontraba en el asiento de atrás, estaba reconsiderando la idea de haber salido del hospital ya que no se sentía bien, pero necesitaba su libertad.

Mientras iba en el taxi rogaba que no hubiera nadie en la comisaria, no estaba de animo para dar explicaciones a nadie, sobre todo a Elliot, de seguro le preguntaría por que no lo había llamado para contarle lo que había sucedido.

Pago al conductor del taxi y comenzó a subir por las escaleras del precinto. se sentía muy afortunada de notar que nadie se cruzaba en el camino, de seguro no tenia muy buen aspecto a la vista de los demás, tenia una herida en la frente, a penas se podía poner en pie y caminar e iba afirmada a la barandilla para poder subir, cada ciertos escalones tomaba una respiración, no muy profunda por que le dolían las costillas, regularizo su respiración conforme iba subiendo, estaba sudando por el esfuerzo físico sin mencionar que le dolía la cabeza y estaba mareada.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Entro a la sala de reuniones, dio un respiro al notar que no había nadie, se sentó en su escritorio tomo algunos casos y trato de hacer memoria, noto que en el escritorio de enfrente, de su compañero por mas de 10 años había un taza que aun humeaba, un café caliente, él todavía se encontraba aquí.

Olivia?

Que haces aquí , Cragen dijo que tenias el día libre.- el cuarto estaba algo oscuro por lo tanto Elliot no logro ver el rostro de su compañera hasta que estuvo frente a ella, cuando le vio el rostro se notaba en su cara su enorme preocupación Liv que diablos te ha pasado? nada Ell respondió ella tratando de disimular lo mal que se sentía, estoy bien.- Elliot se acerco mas a ella y con enfado le dice.-Como que no te ha pasado nada, tienes una herida en la frente, es imposible que me digas que no te ha pasado nada.- Liv noto el tono de voz de Elliot, ella lo conocía demasiado bien y sabia que no iba a dejar que la cosa quedara así.- soltó un suspiro, lo miro a los ojos.- Fui atacada Elliot, al salir del recinto, hace unas 24 horas, no vi a mi asaltante aparecer delante de mi. recuerdo que

se me acerco lo suficiente para estrellar mi frente contra el muro, después lo que recuerdo es el intenso dolor en mi estomago y después estaba en el hospital.- Elliot no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, le pregunto a Olivia.- pudiste verle la cara? te robo algo? ella negó con la cabeza, trato de aguantar las lagrimas, Elliot, el vino directamente a mi. me dijo que era una venganza, que me haría sufrir por lo que le hice.- Elliot la mira a los ojos y le dice .- Liv por que no me llamaste para ayudarte, para llevarte a casa, Elliot tu tienes tus propios asuntos. yo soy una mujer grande, no necesito que cuiden de mi.- Liv tu

eres mi pareja le responde con enfado Elliot, mi deber es protegerte. Liv en tono bajo le dice .- tu tienes tus propios problemas. estabas con tu familia, tu hijo necesitaba de ti, yo .. yo estoy bien, Elliot le responde .- Liv como vas a estar bien, te dieron una golpiza, te dieron tan fuerte que has quedado inconciente.

Que dijo el Doctor? pregunto Elliot.- ehh ella respondió algo nerviosa, u.. u.. una

contusion en la cabeza y algunos moretones, casi ya no podía disimular el dolor, estaba sudando, sintio un pequeño vértigo, cada palabra, cada respiro provocaba en ella un terrible dolor, hace un par de horas que había salido del hospital y los efectos de los calmantes se estaban reduciendo, la habitacion le daba vueltas . Liv?, lo siento Elliot estoy algo desconcentrada. Liv esto no puede quedar así, tenemos que informarle al capitán.- Si lo sé. también debo informar la perdida de mi arma de servicio, creo que me la quito junto con el móvil responde ella. - Elliot, sé que el que me ataco me conoce, no fue al azar, no me robo nada, me pregunto como estaba detective Benson y después solo comenzó a pegarme.

Mañana Olivia informaremos lo que paso. ahora creo que es mejor que te vayas a tu casa a descansar, Olivia le hablo mirando hacia el escritorio tenia una mueca de dolor en su rostro, estaba tratando de ser fuerte y aguantar.- me quedare un momento mas le responde ella.- Elliot se acerco a su escritorio, la miro. ella estaba sudando, se veía pálida y débil. Elliot sin vacilar la mira a los ojos y le dice.- Olivia no tienes buena cara, te acompañare a tu departamento y mañana a primera hora será informado el capitán de todo lo sucedido. Olivia quedo sorprendida por la forma en que le había hablado fue muy duro, esta bien Elliot, sabia que decirle que no a Elliot era un profundo error, él no aceptaba negativas

de parte de ella, solo me das unos segundo para poder ponerme de pie?, Mientras se levantaba un pequeño gemido de dolor escapo de sus labios , Elliot rápidamente se acerco para poder coger de su mano, ella presionaba fuertemente su abdomen con una mano y la otra estaba apoyada a su escritorio.

Olivia algo no anda bien le dice Elliot preocupado, ahora te duele el estomago?, Liv forzó una sonrisa mientras se mordia los labios para aguantar, en realidad Elliot el dolor lo he tenido todo el día.- E…. El...Elliot el sujeto me golpeo tan fuerte que tengo algunas costillas fracturadas.- Elliot no podía creer que le habían dado el alta médica, si con suerte se podía mantener en pie. -Liv deberías estar en el hospital, no entiendo por que te dieron el alta médica.- Liv tratando de disimular las nauses y el dolor que sentía le respondió en tono bajo , deseando que él no se molestara.- en realidad no me dieron el alta, Elliot, sabes como odio los hospitales, necesitaba salir.- Elliot con enfado le responde.- Liv deberías

estar en un hospital, las fracturas no se sanan solas, se nota que estas con mucho dolor, deja al menos que te lleve a tu departamento.-Liv le pregunta a Elliot tratando de cambiar un poco el tema.- Como esta el pequeño Ell? Elliot la mira

con sorpresa, Liv.- él esta bien, quien me preocupa enormemente eres tu.-

Puedes caminar? ..Algo... responde ella con sinceridad, los efectos de la medicación ya se estaban pasando y le era muy difícil caminar sin sentir dolor. Elliot se acerca y le toma la mano, comienzan a caminar hacia la salida bajando algunos de los escalones.- Ell...le dice Liv suavemente, podemos parar un poco por favor..Elliot nota una fragilidad en su voz, casi sorprendido.- Claro responde, seguro te sientes bien? si .. solo... necesito.. respirar..un poco...espero un par de minutos y mirando a Elliot le dice, estoy lista, Elliot le toma la mano y se acerca quedando junto a ella, él nota como el cuerpo de Liv se estremece al estar a su lado, él la toma suavemente por la cintura para ayudarla y le dice, me avisas si

te hago daño, pero creo que siento tu apoyo nos ira mejor caminando.- una suave sonrisa sale del rostro de Oliva, ella estaba muy incomoda con la situación, pero tenerlo cerca era un alivio.

Subieron al coche, Elliot comenzó a conducir en dirección del departamento de Olivia, había estado muchas veces por distintos motivos en su departamento que no tenia problemas para llegar. Liv se sentia un poco mareada, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable y el abdomen no ayudaba mucho, Elliot

cada ciertos minutos la miraba de reojo, notaba que su compañera llevaba los ojos cerrados, pero no se encontraba durmiendo y cada ciertos movimientos del vehículo, notaba como fruncía el ceño debido al dolor.- Liv te encuentras bien? le pregunta amablemente.- puedes parar un poco el auto por favor le dice ella.. que te duele le pregunta Elliot sin saber que hacer.- Todo.. le responde ella. estoy.. estoy.. un poco mareada... me dijo el doctor, que es normal por el golpe en la cabeza, al menos durante 48 hrs.- Elliot detuvo el auto, notaba que Liv estaba sudando y tenia los ojos cerrados, trato de hacer algo para ayudar.

Estuvieron quince minutos detenidos, sin hablar, Elliot solo la miraba, ella solo trataba de quedarse quieta ..E.. El...Elliot por favor sigamos. Estas segura le pregunta Elliot con preocupación, Liv mejor vamos al hospital.- No.. por favor.. llévame a mi casa..estaré bien..

Elliot estaciona el auto frente al edificio de Liv, ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido aguantando los dolores, Elliot la ayuda a salir del coche, Liv tambalea por el vértigo que siente, los mareos aun no la dejan tranquila, pone su mano en un costado haciendo presión en sus costillas y comienzan a subir, Elliot pasa su mano por su cintura con cuidado, si apretaba mucho ella lo iba a resentir, cada ciertos escalones tomaron respiros, Liv tenia mucho dolores en su abdomen, siguieron adelante, ella nunca había notado lo lejos y lo difícil que iba a ser, agradecía que estaba con Elliot. de lo contrario habría sido casi imposible, era solo hasta el cuarto piso, pero a ella le pareció una eternidad.

Saco las llaves del departamento y encendió la luz de la sala principal, quería tomar un baño y después acostarse, estaba muy fatigada y el dolor era insoportable. con cada suspiro su abdomen se estremecía y hacia que sus costillas dolieran, Elliot en silencio notaba sus malestares, Liv estas segura que estas bien? eso creo responde ella.. me duele ..mucho.. creo que si me recuesto un poco estaré mejor, gracias por traerme Elliot te lo agradezco. Liv no me iré le dice Elliot, no estas en buenas condiciones y quiero estar aquí en caso de que necesites ir al hospital, no es necesario que te quedes, puedo cuidar de mi Elliot, no hay duda de que eres una mujer grande le responde Elliot con una sonrisa en su cara, pero apenas puedes estar de pie, dudo que si necesitas algo puedas reaccionar rápidamente, Liv sabia que no podia discutir con él, no tenia las fuerzas y sabia que iba a tener que ceder, Elliot la ayudo a ir a su dormitorio, ella se recostó sobre su cama, Elliot sugirió un cambio de ropa que ella negó tajantemente, solo quería acostarse para aliviar la presión sobre su cuerpo, Elliot se retiro de la habitación, indicándole que estaría en el sofá, cualquier cosa que necesitara que le dijera, antes de cerrar la puerta escucha de Liv.. Ell...Gracias.

Elliot se encontraba en el sofá con la televisión encendida, abrió su celular para llamar a Kathy, con todo lo sucedido no había podido ir a ver a su hijo que había tenido una caída y seguro se llevaría un reto de parte de su ex-mujer, Kathy lo siento, han pasado algunas cosas, estoy en el departamento de

Olivia, ella fue atacada, esta muy adolorida, lo sé Kathy pero tu puedes cuidar bien de ellos, necesito asegurarme que Liv esta bien, Elliot hablaba ya en tono molesto, Kathy estaba muy molesta por que él no se había preocupado por su hijo y corto el llamado.

Elliot reviso una vez mas la habitación de Liv para confirmar como estaba, ella sintió que Elliot abría la puerta, Elliot estoy bien, anda a ver a tu hijo, no quiero ocasionar problemas, ya tienes suficiente con la separación.- Liv estoy aquí por que quiero saber que estas bien, me preocupas enormemente, no puedo creer que no me avisaras, soy tu compañero y tu mejor amigo, debo protegerte, no estuve para ti cuando te atacaron, pero ahora quiero cuidar de ti. Liv aguanto las lagrimas tras estas palabras, Lo siento Ell.. voy a dormir.

Buenas noches Ell

Buenas noches Liv...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Elliot se despertó antes de tiempo para ir a la estación, reviso el dormitorio de Liv, al parecer seguía durmiendo, él se alegraba de que ella pudo conciliar el sueño a pesar de todo, entro al baño, le lavo la cara y las manos, se refresco y salió directamente del departamento de su compañera en dirección a la jefatura, necesitaba hablar con el capitán y contarle lo que había ocurrido con su compañera, él quería encontrar al sujeto y golpearlo hasta quedar inconciente.

Cuando llego a la estación de inmediato le solicito a el Capitán Cragen poder reunirse con él. había llegado antes de empezar su turno, Fin y Munch aun no habían pasa Elliot ? te noto algo complicado todo bien con el pequeño Eli ? SI capitán, él se encuentra bien, quien me preocupa es la detective Benson, ayer se presento en la estación tarde, estaba muy golpeada, fue atacada al salir de la estación el día anterior , al termino de turno, durante la lucha perdió su arma de servicio, fue internada en el hospital, En que hospital se encuentra? pregunta el capitán.- ehh Ella... ella no esta en el hospital capitán, ella se encuentra en su casa, salió del hospital por temor a su atacante. Elliot Y como se encuentra la detective? Elliot con algo de preocupación le responde.- "Capitán tiene una contusion en la cabeza, una herida en la frente y algunas costillas fracturadas, ayer estuve en su departamento no tenia muy buen aspecto, espero que haya descansado.

Liv?'

Elliot se da la vuelta para mirar hacia la entrada del precinto.

Que haces aquí! deberías estar descansando..deberías estar acostada no debes hacer esfuerzos o tendrás que volver al hospital le dice Elliot en tono molesto.

Tranquilo Elliot responde ella, me siento ,, mejor.. solo duele cuando respiro y los mareos ya están pasando, además tenia permiso solo por un día, hoy debía volver a trabajar y necesito ayudar a buscar a quien me hizo esto.

Fin y Munch aparecen en la estación, miran asombrados el rostro de Olivia, que ha pasado aquí? Liv estás bien? , Tranquilo Fin, estoy bien, al menos mejor que ayer,

pero que te ha pasado? eso es lo que vengo a resolver responde ella..

_**Detective Benson a mi oficina ahora!**_

Olivia aun caminaba con algo de dificultad, no había echo reposo como debería haber sido, las costillas dolían enormemente, pero ella no iba dejar de trabajar solo por un poco de dolor, su atacante no le ganaría, ella no se daría por vencida. Liv miro la cara de su capitán, se notaba muy molesto. Liv haciendo un esfuerzo para que su dolor no fuera notado por su capitán, ella de pie frente a él apoyada a la silla frente a ella. -Capitán lo siento. sé que debería haber informado de inmediato la perdida de mi arma de servicio, pero la verdad todo paso tan rápido.., Olivia! la perdida de su arma no es lo mas Importante. eso ya fue notificado temprano por la mañana. lo que me preocupa es su total falta de preocupación por su salud! usted debería estar en un hospital, debería estar haciendo reposo, no debería estar en la estación hasta recuperarse totalmente, se nota en su cara a pesar de los esfuerzos que no esta bien. ahora le exijo que vuelva a su departamento, descanse y veremos como sigue. Olivia no podía evitar sentirse adolorida, capitán necesito ver los archivos y buscar quien me ataco, estoy segura que me conoce. Perfecto Olivia, entonces con ese dato buscaremos en los archivos a su atacante, Fin y Munch se encargaran de revisar la información.

El capitán llamo a Elliot.- Detective " lleve a su compañera a su departamento, no es necesario que este aquí. Olivia bastante enfadada ya que no le gustaba que la trataran como una mujer débil. Ella era fuerte.

Capitán por favor permita que me quede un momento y le aseguro que después me iré a mi departamento, El capitán con énfasis le dice

_**Detective Benson usted se va a descansar es una orden!**_

Elliot la llevo a su departamento, durante todo el camino ella no había pronunciado ninguna palabra, èl no podía distinguir si era a causa del dolor o se encontraba molesta por la situación. llego hasta la calle y le pregunto si necesitaba que la ayudara a subir, ella en noto molesto le responde que no, Ell puedo cuidar de mi, no necesito una niñera, Elliot le responde suavemente, Liv solo quiero asegurarme que estas bien, tienes un montón de dolo, te golpearon fuertemente, solo quiero saber que estas bien, si necesitas cualquier cosa por favor llámame. quiero estar para ti .- estoy bien Elliot, no puedo hacer nada, no puedo ayudar eso es todo.- se siente la frustración en su voz, no le gustaba sentirse débil, indefensa y necesitada.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Mientras tanto en la jefatura gracias a una idea de Munch estaban comenzando a ver el video del ataque, Munch le había comentado que hace unos años habían instalados algunas cámaras fuera del precinto, poco uso le daban, pero de seguro pudo haber grabado algo y con suerte podrían ver el rostro del atacante de Liv, Elliot ya había regresado del departamento Fin le pregunto a Elliot como veía a su compañera, Elliot le responde .- ella no quiere hablar, no me ha dicho nada del ataque, esta molesta por

no poder ayudar y su dolor físico es duro. Fin le comenta a Elliot que Munch había solicitado las cintas de videos del día del ataque y que estaban a punto de reproducirlas, los 3 hombres se acomodaron frente a la pantalla, se veía claramente a Olivia saliendo del recinto y una silueta delante de ella, usaba capuchon, vieron el primer golpe que fue contra la muralla, el forcejeo que tuvieron y después la paliza, le habían pegado con un bate de béisbol.

Elliot no podía creer la brutalidad de la golpiza, ahora entiende claramente por que ella siente tanto dolor, el sujeto la había golpeado salvajemente, lamentablemente el sujeto usaba capuchon y nunca se dio vuelta hacia la cámara para poder ver el rostro, Elliot no pudo ver mas la cinta, su compañera en el suelo inconciente y herida, noto un nudo en el estomago y se fue a su escritorio. Fin y Munch terminaron de ver la cinta, pero no tuvieron pista alguna del sujeto. La idea había sido buena, pero no pudieron recuperar nada, Elliot estaba molesto, no tenian pistas de quien golpeo a Olivia.

Olivia llega a su departamento, se encontraba molesta, frustrada, y muy adolorida. tomo un antinflamatorio que de poco le servía ya que los dolores eran muy intensos. se acomodo en el sofá tratando de dormir, necesitaba descansar para que sus fracturas comenzaran a sanar, no recordaba la ultima vez que habia dormido o comido. pero no tenia hambre, tenia un nudo en el estomago y las nauseas aun estaban presentes.

Sonó el teléfono del departamento de Olivia, recién había conciliado el sueño, despertó algo desorientada y se apresuro a levantarse a contestar. su cuerpo resintió el movimiento brusco, pero al escuchar la vox su cuerpo quedo paralizado.- como esta detective Benson? espero que aun no se olvide de mi.. yo he tenido cinco años pensando en ti. Olivia sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.- Que quieres de mi? pregunta Olivia con enfado. desde el otro lado de la línea solo se escucha, quiero que

sufras Olivia, como yo sufrí por ti, la llamada se corto, alo? alo? maldición! exclama Olivia.

Llamo a Elliot pero la llamada pasaba al buzón de voz, tenia que hacer algo, así que llamo a la central Soy la detective Olivia Benson nº de placa 4015, necesito rastrear la ultima llamada echa a este nº, manténgase en línea detective se escuchaba desde el otro lado de la línea, Detective se encuentra? Si aquí estoy, mientras toma sus llaves y sale del departamento, ella anoto la dirección y salió rápidamente de su departamento.

Olivia llego a la direccion señalada, notaba el dolor punzante de su abdomen, pero la adrenalina que le corria por las venas era mucho mayor, esa adrenalina que a pesar del dolor era capaza moverla agilmente. antes de entrar al lugar habia llamado por ultima vez a Elliot y le dejo un mensaje de voz dandole la información, abrio una puerta delante de ella que se encontraba sin llave, habia una oscuridad dentro de todo el edificio que la ponia nerviosa, escuchaba desde lejos,

Ayudaaaaa... que alguien me ayude por favor!

Olivia trato de concentrarse para escuchar de donde procedia la voz, camino casi a ciegas durante la habitación. llego hasta otra puerta que tambien se encontraba sin llave, en el suelo se encontraba una mujer de unos 27 años de edad, tenia manos y pies atados impidiendole moverse. algunos moretones en su rostro, cuerpo y su ropa desecha, Liv se agacha lentamente.- Cariño.. estas bien?.. soy policia, mi nombre es Olivia Benson, te voy a ayudar.- Olivia estaba tan preocupada por la mujer que estaba

frente a ella que no sintio que alguien se acercaba, la chica abrio los ojos a modo de advertir el peligro.

Olivia solo sintio cuando recibio una patada en su estomago que la dejo sin aliento y fue empujada hacia el muro quedando inconciente.

En camino se encontraba Elliot. habia recibido la llamada de su compañera, èl le habia pedido que no hiciera ninguna locura. que lo dejara manejar la situacion, pero la detective era demasiado obstinada y decir que no a ella era casi imposible. Elliot junto a Munch subieron al auto, manejaron a toda velocidad hasta la direccion mencionada por la detective, el sujeto escucho ruidos en el edificio y salio corriendo por el lugar, Elliot entro rapidamente al cuarto donde estaba Olivia, vio que habia una chica a su lado inconciente, el sujeto la habia golpeado antes de irse, Elliot corrio hacia Olivia.

Liv abrio los ojos lentamente, sintio un fuerte dolor en su abdomen, el sujeto sabia que ella estaba lastimada en ese lugor, y le habia dado otra patada.- Elliot ayudame por favor! grito se estremecia de dolor, estaba sudando, en posicion fetal cubriendo su abdomen con sus manos, Elliot trato de calmarla y ayudarla a ponerse de pie , pero ella se agacho y se sento, no podia estar en pie. Liv en tono bajo mientras regularizaba su respiracion .- Ell ayuda a la chica, estoy bien, Elliot corrio hacia la chica, ella aun no volvia de la inconciencia, Elliot le tomo el pulso a la mujer, era normal, llegaron los paramedicos para atender a la muchacha, la subieron a una camilla, le pusieron oxigeno y la llevaron hasta la ambulancia, Olivia aun se encontraba sentada, tenia un golpe en su cabeza, el paramedico se acerco a ella y la comenzo a revisar.- detective tiene que ir tambien al hospital para que revisemos sus heridas y golpes, estuvo inconciente y no sabemos si puede tener alguna lesión. ella respondio molesta.- estoy bien! Elliot solo la miro.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

De vuelta en la jefatura se encuentran todos en la sala de reuniones incluida Liv, Gragen en tono molesto dirigiendose a la detective.- No sè en que tono te puedo decir vaya a su casa y descanse detective, creo que ya es caso perdido, es tu salud.

Detectives, la victima ha despertado y solicito hablar expresamente con la detective Benson, dice que tiene un recado para ella. Un recado pregunta Olivia? , detective Stabler , acompañe a su compañera hasta el hospital, hablen con la victima, Fin y Munch necesito que revisen los archivos, debe ser un caso de la detective Benson, busquen alguna similitud entre la victima y Olivia,. debe haber algo en esos archivos.

Fin y Munch en la jefatura revisando cada caso tratado por Olivia en los ultimos cinco años, cotejaron la base de datos con los posibles delincuentes liberados ultimamamente o que esten en libertad condicional, habia una larga lista 18 sospechosos, no habia modus operandi similar en ningun caso, tendrian que interrogar a todos los sospechosos, para confirmar las coartadas, comenzaron a realizar algunas llamadas, despues de un par de horas pudieron reducir la lista de sospechosos a 5 individuos, que aun no podian confirmar donde estaban o que aun no los ubicaban, se acercaron a Cragen para informales y él les indico que necesitaba que personalemte los buscaran y los interrogaran, habian atacado a uno de sus mejores detectives y esto no podia quedar asi.

Liv entra a la habitacion de la victima. son sumo cuidado se sienta a su lado, ella habia mentido descaradamente al Dr. Smith desde que salio del hospital los dolores no han parado y ella hace un esfuerzo por que nadie lo note. Ella era Olivia Benson y las victimas siempre estaban primero que ella. Liv nota que la victima esta despierta .- Hola ? como te sientes? Detective Benson? .- Si soy Olivia Benson detective de la Unidad de Victimas Especiales, como te llamas ? Samantha.. Samantha Robinson,

Hola Samantha cuentame que te ha pasado?.- No recuerdo mucho detective, solo recuerdo que iba saliendo de mi departamento cuando senti un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no alcance a quedar inconciente por el golpe, pero el me inyecto un sedante y despues desperte en ese cuarto, cuando volvio llevaba un arma y un celular, me dijo esto es un trofeo, tendra que venir en algun momento.- Liv le pregunto "Sam y eso hace cuanto fue? creo que hace 2 noches la verdad estoy algo desorientada. creo que estuve mucho tiempo inconciente,.- Liv se paso la mano por el pelo y se dirigio hacia Samantha, recuerdas algo mas? Si , me dijo que cuando llegaran los detectives les dijera que necesitaba hablar con una en especial Olivia Benson y que le dijera que yo soy solo la primera y que èl queria ver como sufria para salvar a cada una de las victimas. A Liv se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, todo el daño provocado en Samantha era solo una forma de venganza de parte del delincuente, ella no podia soportar que por su culpa èl ande en busca de victimas, Liv se levanto lentamente del asiento, camino hacia la puerta, Samantha le dijo Olivia,, atrape a ese maldito por favor. Liv se dio vuelta mirando a los ojos a Samantha, Lo atrapare, te lo prometo, èl no volvera a hacerte daño.

Elliot vio como Liv se acercaba lentamente, a pesar de que habian pasado dos dias desde que la golpearon, se notaba que ella no se encontraba bien, Elliot ? Si Liv ?, vamos por favor. Durante todo el camino de regreso a la central Liv no dijo una palabra, Elliot la miraba de reojo para ver si estaba bien, Ella solo fruncia el ceño para aguantar el dolor , no tan solo el dolor de su cuerpo, tambien de su alma, ese lunatico habia atacado y seguira atacando solo para verla sufrir .

Fin y Munch se encontraban en el departament de Robert Johannsen. él durante el juicio amenzo directamente a Olivia de que obtendria venganza, golpearon a la puerta y se identificaron como policias, Robert abrio calmadamente la puerta, ellos entraron y comenzaron a interrogarlo, les dijo que hace 2 dias estaba trabajando, él trabajaba de noche, los detectives se dirigian hacia el lugar donde Robert trabaja y el jefe confirmo que ese dia él estaba trabajando. reviso las marcaciones lo que confirmo que no era él, uno menos le dice con ironia Munch a Fin mientras subian al auto.

Fin y Munch llegaron al recinto, en sus escritorios estaban Elliot y Olivia revisando algunos archivos, Fin le comento a Liv que habian reducido la lista de sospechosos a solo 3, Liv se sintio algo descompuesta, tenia nauseas y fue rapidamente al baño, Elliot solo miro sin hacer comentario.

Cragen sale de su oficina, detectives tenemos otra victima, fue encontrada en Cetral Park.- Fue violada pregunta Ellion, el capitan de inmediato le responde que no. pero el caso lo habian asignado a ellos por que la victima tenia la tarjeta de un detective de la unidad de victimas especiales, por que le asignaron el caso a ellos, Liv estaba entrando en la sala de reuniones y miro a Cragen, él asintio y le dijo.- Olivia la victima tenia una tarjeta tuya.- Liv sintio como todo su cuerpo se estremecia y se apoyo al escritorio, ella sabia que Samantha no era la unica victima, ahora habia otra mujer y esta vez ella fue asesinada.

Cragen les solicito a Stabler y a Munch ir al lugar de los echos a encontrarse con Melinda quien estara a cargo del caso, Liv se quedo en el precinto, viendo algunos de los archivos de estos cuatro sospechosos. Los detectives llegaron al lugar del crimen, junto a cuerpo se encontraba Melinda haciendo un examen externo de la victima y anotando las lesiones, vio que se acercaban los detectives y se puso de pie, Elliot llame al capitan a penas note la tarjeta que tenia de Olivia, no hay indicios de violación, el sujeto al parecer la golpeo y le disparó al corazón, eso es lo que tengo como primera impresión, lo llevare a la oficina forense y tendre mas información.

Elliot volvio al recinto. Olivia se encontraba en su escritorio, tenia una mano en un costado y la otra se estaba masajeando la sien, Liv? estoy biene Elliot, solo dejame en paz..


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Melinda llamo a Elliot, la autopsia habia sido rapida, tenia la identificación, Elliot se levanto y fue a ver a Melinda, ella le informó que la victima era Rose Stone de 35 años, estaban sus datos en el sistema debido a que habia sido victima de violacion hace 5 meses, fue un caso investigado por Oliva, el violador se encontraba en la cárcel por lo que no podia ser sospechoso, la victima se habia desangrado producto del disparo recibido en el corazón, habia sido una muerte rapida, no habia semen, espermicida ni ADN, lo unico que tenian como prueba era la bala que ella habia rescatado y que se encontraba en pericies balisticas para ver las estrias del cañon del arma y ver que tipo de arma era. Elliot le agradecio la información. aunque estaba conciente de que no tenian evidencias solidas para vincular a ninguno de los sospechosos.

Elliot volvio a la oficina, paso directamente a la oficina de Cragen para informale lo que habia encontrado Melinda, tenian 4 sospechosos, Fin y Munch estaban en las calles nuevamente en busca de estos sujetos, ya habian encontrado a 2, con coartada confirmada. pronto estarian de vuelta en la jefatura, Cragen le dice a Elliot que consideraba buena idea llamar a Huang. Elliot le dice que Olivia no hablara con él. esta completamente cerrada,- Elliot creo que es buena idea que Huang haga un perfil

del sospechoso para saber que pretende le responde Cragen.

Huang llega a la sala y nota a Olivia en su escritorio mirando fijamente a los archivos, George suavemente le pregunta como estas Olivia? ella levanto la vista y le responde duramente.- Bien!

Stabler y Cragen salen de su oficina y notan la reacción de Olivia, Cragen se dirigio hacia ella.- Detective la victima ya fue identificada, fue victima de violación hace cinco meses, el caso fue investigado por usted y Fin, Olivia sabia que algo asi podria ser, pero no entendia como el sujeto tenia acceso a sus archivos, la unica explicacion que tenia era que la estaba observando hace tiempo, Liv se sintio descompuesta, no queria responder a las preguntas de Huang.- necesito un descanso estare en la sala de descanso.

Huang subio a la sala de descanso, Olivia se encontrata recostada boca arriba, tenia los ojos cerrados y sus manos sobre el estomago, Liv? Huang hablo despaciom ella no estaba durmiendo, pero no queria hablar con él, Liv no vengo como siquiatra, vengo como doctor. Elliot me comento que has tenido muchos dolores despues del ataque, me gustaria revisarte un poco, Gerge Huang durante sus estudio tuvo que hacer una residencia en el hospital, seccion traumas, por lo que tenia pleno conocimiento,

ademas podia prescribir medicamentos.

Olivia abrio los ojos y permitio que él la revisara, habian pasado mas de 48 horas por lo que la contusion en la cabeza ya estaba mejor, los puntos en la frente estaban sanos, lo unico que no estaba bien era el dolor en su abdomen, la habian golpeado con un bate de beisbol fuertemente, Liv, nevesito revisar tu abdomen, ella lentamente comienza a subir su blusa dejando desnudo su vientre, estaba lleno de moretones, varios colores de violeta, unos mas oscuros que otros, se notaba muy doloros, Elliot estaba en la puerta y vio impresionado el abdomen de Liv, Huang comenzo a palpar el abdomen, por el rostro de Liv, le provocaba mucho dolor cada toque de Huan. cuando llego al lugar de las costillas Liv grito de dolor, por favor detente!

Elliot se estremecio al escuchar la suplica de Oliviam, Huang se detuvo, Olivia, las fracturas de las costillas no sanan facilmente, necesitas reposo, estas muy alterada, ella le dice que mientras no atrapen al sujeto ella no puede descansar, Huang la convencio de inyectarle un calmante.- Liv tienes que estar acostada por lo menos 2 horas, de lo contrario estaras muy mareada y tendras nauseas, la medicacion tiene una duracion de cinco horas, podras descansar y te aseguro que cuando despiertes estaras un poco mejor, las costillas necesitan semanas para sanar y te seguiran doliendo. pero el calmante te hara por lo menos descansar, Elliot estaba parado frente a ella, estaba muy preocupado de la condicion de su compañera.

no le sorprendia que tuviera tanto dolor, él vio su abdomen casi cubierto de color amoratado. Liv comenzo a cerrar los ojos, se sentia tan relajada, Huang y Elliot bajaron hasta la sala de reuniones de la brigada, Huang le comento a Elliot que la medicacion tenia una duracion de cinco horas, pero que despues de pasar los dolores iban a continuar, sobre todo si ella no hacia reposo.

Habian llegado inspectores de Asustos internos para tener la declaración oficial de la detective Benson por el incidente donde habia sido lastimada y por la perdida de su arma de servicio, debia estar haciendo tratajo de escritorio mientras todo se solucionara, Cragen enfaticamente le dice al oficial que la detective ya hizo su declaracion oficial y que en estos momentos estaba descansando, él se haria cargo de cualquier cosa que pase, confia plenamente en su detective, les solicito amablemente que se retiraran ya que no conseguiran molestarla, por fin habian logrado que descansara un poco.

Habia pasado por lo menos una hora desde que Liv se encontraba descansando. Elliot recibio una llamada de Melinda, tenia noticias de la procedencia de la bala y sabia que no le iba a gustar.

Elliot estaba tomando la chaqueta cuando ve hacia arriba de la escalera, era Liv que estaba bajando por las escaleras.- Liv que haces en pie? recibi un llamado Elliot, va a haber una nueva victima, el sujeto me llamo, me lo advirtio. Elliot no sé que hacer, no me puedo quedar acostada mientras siguen matando a las victimas que he ayudado. Elliot rapidamente se dirigio hacia ella para ayudarla a bajar, estaba palida y mareada, Huang habia sido claro en que debia esperar al menos 2 horas o los efectos serian malos para ella.

Ella estaba palida y nauseabunda, se sento en su escritorio, sus manos estaban temblando, Elliot habia sido llamado por Cragen, cuando salio de la oficina le confirmo a Liv que habia otra victima, ella no acepto quedarse en la oficina y siguia Elliot, se subio al lado del copiloto. puso el cinturon, Elliot echo a andar el auto,. la miro de reojo y le dijo que Cragen se molestaria mucho por esta situación, Elliot no sé

que hacer, no he podido atar cabos. no sé quien puede odiarme tanto, sé que he enojado a muchos., pero no sé cuantos serian capaces de matar solo para torturarme.

Elliot bajo rapidamente del coche, Liv abrio su puerta, a penas podia ponerse en pie, cuando se levanto un vertigo recorrio su cuerpo y se tambaleo. Elliot logro llegar a ella antes de que cayera al suelo, Liv tenia nauseas y comenzo a vomitar, estaba sudando y temblando, sabia que era por la medicacion de Huang, Elliot la ayudo a sentarse nuevamente y le dijo que no se moviera, él se haria cargo de hablar con Melinda.- Liv, por favor quedate aqui, sé que no te sientes bien, no te hagas la fuerte, necesito que estes bien. Liv asintio, no se sentia ni siquiera en condiciones para discutir con él.

Elliot se acerco a Melinda. ella lo miro y noto que Liv no habia bajado del auto, Elliot le comento que no se sentia bien, Elliot tu compañera es muy terca, los esfuerzos que esta haciendo le estan haciendo mal. - Lo sé Melinda, es dificil tratar con ella estando asi. Elliot la victima tambien tenia una tarjeta de identificación de Olivia, tiene los mismos golpes que Rose Jones, tambien tiene una herida de bala, la voy a llevar a la sala de autopsias, a penas tenga algo me pondre en contacto contigo, los peritos estan

recolectando evidencias del lugar y me los enviaran , hare todo lo posible Elliot para ayudar, diciendo esto Melinda se retira del lugar.

Elliot vuelve al coche, Olivia tiene los ojos cerrados, a penas escucha que Elliot se encuentra a su lado abre los ojos lentamente, aun se sentia enferma, Elliot? que pasa? Liv ella tenia una tarjeta de identificación con tu nombre Liv. Elliot noto como una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, rapidamente ella trato de evitar que la viera, tomo un respiro que le genero una punzada en su abdomen y cerro los ojos, durante todo el trayecto no dijeron ninguna palabra, Elliot estaba muy preocupado, las cosas estaban

saliendo mal.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Stabler y Benson llegaron hasta el recinto, Munch y Fin habian llegado de su busqueda, tenian a un sospechoso en la sala de interrogaci n, no tenia coartada para la noche de los acontecimientos, habia invocado su derecho a guardar silencio y solicito de inmediato un abogado, Liv se sienta en su escritorio, la cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas, se estaba sintiendo muy mal, pero estaba tratando de aguantar toda la presion, tenia nauseas, y una presi n en su abdomen, cada movimiento seguia siendo una tortura para ella, Fin not en su rostro ojeras, sentia mucha compasi n por su compa era, ella no se merecia nada de lo que estaba pasando, Liv abrio los ojos tratando de concentrarse, Fin hace cuanto esta en libertad el sospechoso? Fin le respondio que habia salido hace dos meses, Liv nego con la cabeza, l no fue, estoy segura que el sujeto debe haber salido al menos hace cinco meses, creo que me estaba siguiendo, por eso tenia conocimiento de las victimas, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en la corazonada de Olivia, ella tenia buen instinto. Quedaba solo un sospechoso de la lista.

Cragen recibio una llamada de Melinda, se dirigio a la oficina donde estaban los detectives, Stabler y Benson vayan donde Melinda, tiene algo que quiere decirles, Olivia estaba sorprendida ya que Cragen le permitio acompa ar a Elliot. Llegaron a la oficina de Melinda, en la mesa estaba el cuerpo de una mujer de unos 37 a os, rubia, tenia varios golpes en su cuerpo, y una herida de bala en el corazon, Olivia no podia quitar la mirada del cuerpo, sentia palpitaciones, respiraba con dificultad, Melinda se dirigio hacia ellos. La victima es Sarah Mackenzie de 37 a os, murio desangrada por una herida de bala, pudimos recuperar el proyectil, se hizo la comparaci n en el sistema, fue la misma arma que fue utilizada para matar a Rose Stone, Miranda observo con calma a Elliot y dirigio su mirada a Olivia, quien aun estaba paralizada, Rose Stone? ella.. ella.. fue un caso mio tambien. lo trabaje con Fin hace 3 meses, fue violada por su mejor amigo, fue condenado a veinticinco a os, Olivia no levantaba la vista, Melinda subio un poco la voz para llamar la atenci n de Olivia, tomo un suspiro y se dirigio hacia Olivia.- Liv ya encontramos el arma que percuto las balas, estaban en la base de datos del departamente de policia, Liv la queda mirando.- Olivia esa arma es tuya.-

Olivia estaba paralizada, una lagrima recorrio sus mejillas, sentia sus piernas adormecidas, puso sus manos en su abdomen, Elliot vio que se habia puesto palida, trataba de hablar pero no salian palabras de su boca, Ell...Ell... l corrio rapidamente hasta y alcanzo a sostenerla antes de que cayera desmayada en sus brazos, Elliot estaba muy preocupado, Melinda se acerco hasta ella, su blusa se habia subido debido al movimiento y se veia su abdomen morado.- Elliot es mejor que la lleves a un hospital, puede haber colapsado un pulmon debido al trauma, o puede ser a causa de la conmocion, es mejor que la revisen. Elliot la tomo con suavidad, una mano estaba apoyada sobre su vientre y la otra mano caia a su lado, Elliot trato de no presionar su abdomen mientras la levantaba, ella gimio de dolor. - tranquila cari o le dice al oido Elliot.-

Elliot la subio con cuidado al auto, suavemente, sabia que ella habia tenido dolores durante todo el dia, pero no queria quejarse, algo debe estar mal pensaba Elliot, Olivia estaba sin sentido a su lado, le puso el cintur n, y comenzo a conducir rapidamente hasta el hospital.

Llegaron a su encuentro un Dr . y 2 enfermeras, puso a Olivia en la camilla.- Que ha pasado pregunto el Dr. , Elliot con preocupacion y le indica que hace 3 dias ella fue atacada, tiene una contusion y algunas costillas fracturadas, Elliot le informa al Dr. que ella no ha echo reposo y que habia tenido muchos dolores las ultimas horas, el Dr. se retiro para ir a revisar a Olivia, Elliot se sento con ambas manos tomando su cabeza, se reprend a fuertemente por no haber obligado a su compa era a hacer reposo, k sabia que ella se sent a mal, no pod a imaginar que har a si algo le llegara a pasar.

Olivia fue examinada, tenia una VI en su brazo izquierdo, el Dr. Smith se dirigi hacia Stabler. -Detective? Elliot se puso de pie r pidamente, Detective su compa era esta bien, le hemos echo algunos eximentes. la contusion en su cabeza esta en buen progreso. los malestares con las horas iran desapareciendo, se le hizo una radiograf a a su t rax, no presenta problemas en los pulmones, descartamos un colapso pulmonar, las costillas siguen siendo el problema, cada respiraci n hace que los pulmones se contraigan y pasen a llevar su t rax donde tiene las costillas fracturadas, eso le genera a ella mucho dolor, la tendremos en observaci n 48 horas, ahora esta despierta, si quiere puede pasar, le inyectamos algunos calmantes, y un sedante para que descanse, su cuerpo ha sido sobre exigido y le esta generando un estr s f sico, pronto se quedara dormida.

Elliot entro en la habitaci n, Liv tenia los ojos cerrados. Elliot le tomo la mano, Liv se estremeci al sentirlo.- Tranquila Liv soy yo.- Olivia sabia que l estaba a su lado, Elliot se sent a su lado, tenia aun sus dedos entre sus manos.- estas bien le pregunta.- Elliot han sido d as duros, no los he sabido llevar, no quiero sentirme in til y f sicamente adolorida, pero lo que mas me duele es que no hemos podido coger a este animal. - Liv tienes que dormir un poco, yo me hare cargo de todo mientras tu est s ac , cualquier cosa por favor me llamas. Ella comenz a cerrar los ojos y se quedo dormida. Elliot le dio un beso en la frente , despu s del divorcio con Kathy l sent a la necesidad de sentirla cerca.

Elliot llamo al Capit n para informarle que Olivia se hab a sentido mal , ahora estaba en el hospital, l se dirig a a su casa, para tratar de descansar, por ahora no hab a nada que hacer, solo esperar.

Al amanecer empezaron a llegar los detectives al recinto, estaban todos presentes, excepto Olivia que se encontraba en el hospital, ella estaba bien, solo necesitaba descansar para sanar, Cragen sali de su oficina y se dirigi hacia sus detectives, tenemos una nueva victima, Stabler y Tutuola ustedes iran a ver a la forense, Melinda me llamo directamente para solicitar que fueran a ver la situaci n.  
Elliot se dirigi hacia donde estaba Melinda, el cuerpo estaba tapado, Melinda levanto la capa para mostrarle a Elliot por que era tan importante, Elliot quedo mirando a Melinda, era imposible no notar la similitud de la victima con su pareja, esto es una advertencia le comenta Melinda, debes informarle Elliot. l neg con la cabeza.

Olivia hab a despertado hace algunos minutos, empez a sonar el tel fono de la habitaci n, paso por su mente de que era Elliot asegur ndose de que aun estaba en el hospital. cuando levanto el auricular escucho nuevamente esa voz. su cuerpo se puso r gido.- Detective vio las noticias? le deje un recado, Olivia r pidamente prendi la televisi n, en las noticias mencionaban el asesinado de una mujer de alrededor de 38 a os, de pelo casta o, ojos color caf , la victima tenia una dedicatorio : "para Olivia Benson con cari o", el cuerpo de Olivia comenz a temblar, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, el sujeto le dice estaremos en contacto querida y corto la llamada, la respiraci n de Olivia se hacia dificultosa, trataba de concentrarse, logro calmarse para llamar a la enfermera.

Elliot volvi a la jefatura, quer a hacerse cargo de la situaci n para no afligir a Olivia, quer a protegerla, le informo a Cragen de la dedicatorio que hab an encontrado, y sabia que la informaci n ya hab a sido publica gracias a un curioso que envi un video a la televisi n y los canales comenzaron a reproducir sin parar la noticia, de seguro Olivia estaba al tanto, ella no ve a televisi n, pero de seguro alguna enfermera le informar a.

Fin recibi una llamada que estaba esperando, desde la c rcel le hab an confirmado la fuga de un sujeto hace cinco meses, aun no ten an la confirmaci n por problemas internos de administraci n, pero por fin le hab an informado que Richard Sims hab a escapado de prisi n y el caso hab a sido investigado por la detective Olivia Benson.

Oliva le solicito a la enfermera que llamara al Dr. Smith, trato de no trasmitir su p nico mientras conversaba con ellos, no deb an notar que nada andaba mal, de lo contrario no la dejar an salir nuevamente. - Dr. Smith, firmare lo que sea, ya me siento mejor, no necesito estar en el hospital. ser cuidadosa.- Detective no puedo obligarla a estar aca si no lo desea, necesito que firme algunos documentos de alta voluntaria, no debe hacer esfuerzos f sicos, y tomar la medicaci n , en tres d as debe venir al control de sus fracturas.- Doctor no hay problema, vendr sin falta, pero ahora quiero irme por favor, el doctor le acerco los documentos y ella los firmo, estaba con ropa de hospital por lo que solicito su vestimenta, se cambio r pidamente, la medicaci n le hacia efecto y el dolor era soportable a pesar de estar presente, se fue directamente hacia su departamento.

Elliot hab a llamado a la habitaci n de Olivia sin tener respuestas, estaba muy preocupado, por lo que decidi dirigirse hacia el hospital directamente, puso al tanto a sus compa eros de la situaci n y sali r pidamente.

Olivia llego a su departamento, necesitaba cambiarse de ropa, cuando abri la puerta noto que hab a un sobre en el suelo, "para Olivia Benson" ella abri el sobre r pidamente, hab a una nota que dec a, Detective esta vez le dar la oportunidad de salvarla, tiene 3 horas horas para salvarla, las indicaciones est n en este sobre, vaya sola, si veo a su compa ero ella morir de inmediato, Liv anoto la direcci n y dejo la carta en la mesa, bajo r pidamente y cogi un taxi, le dio la direcci n, trato de llamar a Elliot pero l no le contesto.

Elliot llego a la habitaci n donde se supon a estaba Oliva, entro una enfermera, la Srta. Benson solicito el alta m dica, se fue hace aproximadamente una hora, el Dr., Smith estuvo de acuerdo.

Elliot sali r pidamente de la habitaci n, se subi al auto y se dirigi hacia el departamento de Olivia, sabia que si ella hab a visto las noticias estar a muy molesto con l. Elliot condujo r pidamente hasta el edificio de Olivia, subi al departamento 4D, la puerta estaba abierta, l entro con mucho cuidado, la sala principal estaba vac a, el dormitorio estaba oscuro, ella no estaba ac , vio un sobre en la mesa. sus ojos se agrandaron al leer la nota, tomo su celular y marco r pidamente a Munch, le informo lo que estaba sucediendo, le dio la direcci n y corri hacia su auto.

Olivia estaba aun en el taxi, hab a transito lento, miro su reloj, hab an pasado mas de una hora desde que sali de su departamento, le quedaban solo dos horas para encontrar a la victima,. a estas alturas ya sabia que el sujeto la estaba vigilando, l sabia que ella estar a en casa, sabia que hab a salido del hospital, un temblor recorri su cuerpo.

Hab a estado mas de veinte minutos en atrapada en la congesti n, estaba solo a unas cinco cuadras del lugar, decidi que ir a a pie, pago al conductor y se bajo del taxi, comenz a correr, hab a olvidado los malestares de su abdomen, estaba tratando de no hacerle caso a su cuerpo que se sent a tan pesado, despu s de cuatro cuadras tomo un respiro, estaba muy agitada, su coraz n lat a muy fuertemente, sus pulmones se contra an r pidamente lo que hacia que sus costillas repercut an y comenz a sentir el dolor, hizo caso omiso de todo esto y continuo, estaba luchando contra el dolor y contra el tiempo. Finalmente llego al edificio, la carta dec a azotea , el edificio no tenia ascensor por lo que tendria que subir las escaleras, trato de subir corriendo, pero luego de todo el esfuerzo tuvo que descansar un momento. miro su reloj, solo le quedaba una hora.

Elliot esperaba que no fuera tarde, tenia una llamada perdida de Olivia de hace una hora y media, el trafico estaba terrible. l iba con las luces encendidas de la polic a, pero aun as era dif cil poder avanzar, solo quedaba una hora. Fin le hab a comentado lo de la fuga del sujeto, Elliot estaba seguro que era Richard Sims el culpable y pagar a por todo.

Olivia recobro la respiraci n. estaba solo a un piso, trato de subir con prisa, hab a una puerta entre ella y la verdad, estaba en la azotea, detr s de una muralla noto que hab an unas piernas, no pod a ver bien, ya que hab an unas cajas que estaban tapando completamente la visi n, tomo un respiro y se decidi a avanzar.

Elliot estaba a tres cuadras de la direcci n. Fin y Munch estaban en camino, hab a solicitado refuerzos y una ambulancia, la calle estaba desierta, estaciono el auto, al minuto llegaron en otro auto Fin y Munch, deben estar en la azotea, eso dec a la carta, comenzaron a correr hacia la puerta, estaba trabada desde adentro.

Olivia comenzo a caminar, cuando llego al lugar donde estaban las cajas pudo notar a una mujer que estaba apoyada al muro, estaba maniatada, pero se ve a bien, tenia algunos golpes, pero a simple vista nada grave, mientras observaba a la mujer sinti un golpe en su abdomen, el atacante hab a salido entre las cajas y la hab a sorprendido, ella iba desarmada, ahora piensa que fue una estupidez, comenzaron a forcejear, ella estaba d bil debido a los golpes anteriores, pero tenia fuerza suficiente para defenderse, el sujeto le lanzo un golpe certero en la mand bula que la dejo muy adolorida, Liv devolvi el golpe, ella tenia una muy buena derecha, Richard sinti la fuerza que ella tenia, l se abalanzo sobre ella cayendo fuertemente sobre su cuerpo, tenia la rodilla levantada por lo que choco con el estomago de ella, Liv se recogi del dolor, siguieron forcejeando en el suelo, Liv le pego una patada entre las piernas al sujeto y logro sac rselo de encima, el sujeto estaba en el suelo, pudo ver la cara y reconocerlo, hab a sido un caso de hace cinco a os, ella testifico contra l en el juicio, lo habia presionado hasta que l se declaro culpable, fue a juicio y le dieron una condena de 15 a os por la violaci n de su sobrina.- Liv se acerca a l mientras se pone en pie.- el sujeto la mira a la cara y le dice tu eres culpable de toda mi miseria, sufr durante cinco a os en la c rcel por tu culta. Liv tomo un respiro, yo solo hice mi trabajo, tu lastimaste a tu sobrina, eres un animas y merec as estar en la c rcel, el sujeto se levanto r pidamente y la empujo fuertemente, ella se golpeo fuertemente la parte trasera de su cabeza, tenia dolor, ya le recorr a todo su cuerpo, se mov a lentamente, pero no se dar a por vencida. 


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Los tres detectives haciendo fuerza logrando derrumbar la puerta y comenzaron a subir rápidamente hasta la azotea, había subido con refuerzos, Elliot era muy ágil por lo que tomo la delantera y subió rápidamente.

Liv, agito su cabeza que palpitaba fuertemente, comenzaron a forcejear fuertemente, Richard estaba pegándole con sus puños en su vientre, él sabia que cuando la golpeo hace días había quedado muy lesionada de esa área y estaba tratando de tomar ventaja de esa situación. Olivia trataba de ignorar los dolores, tenia que luchar por su vida, estaba casi sin respiración. el sujeto la estaba ahogando, ella con toda su fuerza le pego con sus puños en la boca del estomago dejándolo sin aire, él cayo fuertemente sobre ella, Liv comenzó a toser.

Elliot finalmente llego hasta la azotea, había visto como Olivia se estaba defendiendo, sabia que ella podía defenderse, pero estaba lastimada, corrió hacia ella para sacarle al sujeto de encima, ella respiraba con dificultad, Elliot le puso suavemente su mano en el abdomen, vio que durante el forcejeo el sujeto le había pegado en esa zona. Liv agradeció el gesto, trataba de respirar lentamente, le dolía la cabeza. Ell..El... la chica.. ella... esta... bien? Elliot asintió con la cabeza, Munch esta con ella en este momento, quédate tranquila.

Munch había corrido hacia la muchacha, confirmo que tenia heridas superficiales, la libero de las amarras. - Tranquila soy el detective Munch, todo esta bien, los paramédicos te revisaran y si es necesario te llevaran al hospital.

Fin se acerco a Robert, quien se encontraba aun en el suelo, estaba feliz de que Olivia le habia dado su merecido. Elliot estaba junto a Olivia, la ayudo a pararse, la tomo por la cintura, ella vibro por el roce de su cuerpo, amaba a Elliot, ella sabia que él la había besado en el hospital, estaba muy nerviosa por toda la situación, Elliot la acompaño mientras ella caminaba hacia Robert.

Fin le dice, me alegro Liv de que hayas pateado a esta basura, tienes los honores, Liv comenzó a leerle los derechos ...Richard Sims... estas.. arrestado.. por el homicidio de tres mujeres y atacar a un oficial de la policía.. Tienes derecho a guardar silencio... ella iba hablando mientras bajaban por las escaleras, lo subieron al coche patrulla.

Elliot miro a Olivia, ella se veía mucho mas tranquila ahora que el sujeto que la había atormentado durante tres días iba camino a la cárcel, sabia que ella no podría estar en el interrogatorio, pero él si, subieron al auto.- Esta bien le pregunta dulcemente Elliot a Olivia.- Si. ella respiro profundamente y cerro los ojos.

Fin y Munch llegaron hasta el departamento de policía, habían llamado a Cragen para informarle que ya tenían al sujeto en custodia y que seria inmediatamente interrogado.

Casey Novak llego al recinto, ella estaba al tanto de la situación , Cragen la había llamado para mantenerla informada de los avances de la investigación. el caso era importante para el departamento, ya que uno de los suyos estaba involucrado.

Fin y Elliot comenzaron a interrogar al sospechoso, afortunadamente él nunca invoco su derecho de un abogado, por lo tanto todo lo que diga es admisible informo Casey, después de tres horas de interrogación, tenían todo resuelto, Elliot estaba muy enojado, pero trato de calmar su temperamento.

Elliot salió de la sala de interrogaciones, Casey le informo que había logrado que el juicio comenzara mañana a primera hora, por la evidencia y la declaración seria un caso breve y que pediría la mayor pena para Richard Sims.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

En el juicio Olivia no se había presentado, estaba haciendo reposo, esta vez si haría caso, lo había pasado demasiado mal por su terquedad, Elliot si había ido al juicio, ahora él se dirigía al departamento de ella para darle la buena noticia. Toco la puerta, a los segundos sintió que alguien se acercaba a la puerta, una gran sonrisa se dibujo al ver a Olivia algo mas repuesta, Ell entro al departamento, Olivia se desplazaba lentamente, pero se veia mejor.- Liv el jurado condeno a Richard a cadena perpetua,

Casey estuvo increíble, el juicio duro menos de dos horas, ella se alegro tras la noticia, pero aun sentía mucha pena por todas las victimas que ella había salvado y que él había matado como venganza.

Elliot se acerco a su lado, una lagrima estaba apareciendo, Liv no es tu culpa, no permitas torturarte por esto, él no debe ganar, debes sacártelo de la cabeza, Liv sonrió, hace mucho que él no la había notado sonreír. Aun te duele? le pregunta Elliot con preocupación, Si responde ella, pero ya es mucho menor, creo que el reposo me ha servido. Elliot la miro tiernamente a los ojos, ella se sentía un poco nerviosa, las cosas últimamente con Elliot habían sido confusas, él había cambiado mucho desde la separación con Kathy,

Elliot suavemente se acerco a Liv, apoyo su mano en la mejilla, estaban sentados juntos en el sofá, apoyo su otra mano sobre el abdomen de Liv. Ella se estremeció, se acerco nuevamente hasta llegar cerca a sus labios, puso lentamente sus labios sobre los de ella, Liv cerro los ojos y permitió que la besara, sentía escalofríos, nunca pensó que Elliot la besaría, un pequeño gemido salió de su boca, estaba en una posición incomoda y presiono las costillas, Elliot se alarmo, y se levanto rápidamente del sofá, se alejo de ella.- Lo siento Olivia, fui un estúpido no debí besarte, lo siento, Elliot caminaba hacia la puerta, Liv se levanto y se acerco a él. Elliot no seas tonto, estaba un poco incomoda en el sofa, ya sabes mi cuerpo esta algo adolorido. Elliot suspiro al saber que no fue por el beso.- Liv deberia irme, es mejor.- Ella se acerco, puso su mano en la mejilla de Elliot, todo su cuerpo tiritaba, acerco sus labios y lo beso suavemente, Elliot puso su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Liv, para acercarla mas, siguieron besándose, cada vez mas apasionadamente, se quedaron mirando a los ojos. Elliot sabia que no había sido un error besarla.- Quédate le dice ella, casi en suplica, Elliot cerro la puerta, y la beso nuevamente, comenzaron a caminar, ella tomo la mano de Ell y lo condujo hacia el dormitorio.

Elliot comenzó a besarla, quería sentirla, quería tocarla, necesitaba tenerla cerca, él comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo, a recorrerlo suave y desesperado a la vez, ella comenzó a responder las caricias, a responder cada uno de los besos, ambos tenían la respiración agitada, sentían vibrar sus cuerpos de deseo, Elliot suavemente le saco la polera, quedando solo con sujetador, podía ver su vientre golpeado, Liv comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Elliot, suavemente hasta el ultimo botón y la deslizo por sus

brazos dejándola caer al suelo mientras él la besaba, ambos estaban muy agitados, Elliot tomo la iniciativa y le desabrocho el pantalón, le bajo el cierre y lo deslizo suavemente entre sus piernas, la puso sobre la cama mientras la seguía besando, recorriendo con sus manos cada centímetro de su cuerpo, ella se estremecía cada vez que la tocaba, ella comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón, hasta que logro quitárselos, Ell quito el sujetador y comenzó a besar sus pechos suavemente, con sus manos

recorría su vientre suavemente, tenia que ser muy suave, ella sentía vibrar todo su cuerpo, Ell suavemente comenzó a deslizarse sobre ella, ella asintió con la cabeza permitiéndole quedar sobre ella,

Elliot continua besándola, beso cada parte de su cuerpo, Liv puso las manos en la cintura de Elliot, recorriendo su cuerpo, deslizo sus bóxers fuera de él , quería sentirlo, Elliot siguió besándola, quería hacerle el amor, quería estar con ella mas que nada en el mundo, comenzó a moverse sobre ella, un pequeño gemido de dolor salió de la boca de Oliva, ayyy... Elliot había olvidado sus costillas.- Estas bien? mm... si.. tranquilo .estas segura? Elliot ,,, necesito... necesito sentirte, Elliot se acerco a sus labios y suavemente comenzó a moverse, Olivia le acariciaba la espalda y lo acercaba mas a ella, quería sentirlo sobre ella, quería sentirlo dentro, Olivia asintió con la cabeza y Elliot suavemente comenzó a penetrarla, suavemente, no podia presionar su abdomen, no podía hacerle daño, suavemente continuo empujando, moviéndose con calma, Liv envolvió las piernas de Elliot junto a las de ella, quería sentirlo, se estremecía al sentirlo, tan suave, tan cuidadoso. Elliot la miro a los ojos, Liv sabia que él estaba tratando de evitar lastimarla, su cuerpo aun estaba adolorido, Liv lo miro a los ojos y se acerco a su oído y le susurro, le tomo de la cintura para empujarlo hacia ella, y le guio el movimiento, Elliot siguió moviéndose dentro de ella, cada vez mas fuerte, mas duro, pero con mucho cuidado, quería darle placer, ella se estremecía cada vez que la penetraba. sus cuerpos se hicieron uno y ambos se estremecían de placer,

Habían echo el amor, ahora todo cambiaba para siempre. Quedaron abrazados, ella estaba sobre el pecho de Elliot, no podía dormir, su cabeza seguía repasando, Elliot me hizo el amor.

Olivia despertó al otro día, tenia algunos dolores, se volvió hacia el lado de Elliot, él no se encontraba a su lado. la tristeza inundo su corazón, él se había arrepentido de haber echo el amor y se fue, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Elliot entro a la habitación y Liv estaba llorando, corrió rápidamente hacia ella asustado. Liv estas bien? lo siento, no debimos haberlo echo. cariño te sientes bien? te duele algo? te llevo al hospital? Liv se limpio las lagrimas, no podía creerlo, él seguía a su lado, le importaba mucho como estaba. Cariño estas segura que estas bien?, quizás lo de ayer fue... lo de ayer fue maravilloso Elliot, responde Liv.

Elliot se acerca y la besa suavemente en los labios, cariño, hoy te quedaras en cama, me voy a asegurar que descanses, necesitamos que sus costillas sanen pronto. Elliot levanta la ceja sensualmente, iras a trabajar pregunta Liv.- No cariño, hoy seré solo para ti, me tome algunos días de permiso, te cuidare hasta que sanes. eres un poco porfiada, espero que si no le haces caso al Dr. tendrás que tener un enfermero particular. Liv se echa a reír alegremente, esta bien, me quedare acostada, pero debes

quedarte a mi lado.

Me quedare a tu lado siempre cariño. no me iré a ningún lado, te necesito, no puedo vivir sin ti. Liv , Te amo

Fin


End file.
